voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Robeast
The Robeasts are the monsters of the Drule Empire that are sent to fight the two Voltrons of the Galaxy Alliance. Description The robeasts from planet Doom were created through superscience and/or Haggar's magic, some of them simply being giant robots piloted by Doom soldiers or fully automated. The Drule robeasts that battled the Explorer were uniformly technology based. In Golion, they are referred to as Deathblack Beastmen and later Mechablack Beastmen. Dairugger XV called them Combat Machines. In Voltron: Legendary Defender, they are simply called beasts and are infused with quintessence and a soul of a sapient being as a base, be it a slave like Myzax, a simple reptile, or one of the Empire's own commanders such as Prorok. The Robeasts are created specifically to battle Voltron, and the process of creation usually entails painfully transferring the being's very essence into a larger artificial body, leaving the original corpse behind. In the second season, they are referred to as robeasts again. Known Robeasts Planet Doom Robeasts (Wave 1) The Robeasts from planet Doom sent to battle the Voltron Lion Force are reared in gladiatorial combat and are humanoid monsters created through a combination of superscience and Haggar's magic, usually from prisoners of war, though some of them are volunteers while others are simply giant robots piloted by Doom soldiers. * Battle Batbeast * Dieklops * [[Blue Fiend|'Blue Fiend']] * [[Exospike Robeast|'Exospike Robeast']] * Bokar Snake Robeast * Poison Bugblade * Loathsome Lion * Demon Goatbeast * Twin Devil Robeasts, Beyel and Zebub * Heavy Deathsail * Trunktank Robeast * Prince Avok Robeast * Drule Evilroots * Armordillo * Terrordactyl * Bluhdsucker * Hammerhead Beetle * Lion Tamer * Extendor Sphinx * Centipede Express Robeast * Invisible Arms * Medusa Anga * Snakehead Robeast * Extinction Engine * Deltabeast * Omegabeast (Deltabeast Mk.2) * Aqua-Starbeast * Kill-Driller * Neuro Robeast (Death Builder) * Psycho-Stoutbeast * Red Raptor Robeast * Burst Robeast and the Red Berets * Iron-Ripper Crushwheel * Goliath Bugtank * Iron Maiden (Golden Maiden) * Sandmole Monster * Gladiatron * Drule Voltron 1 * Spidrex * Scorponaut * Robozero * Needler * King Zarkon Robeast * Octovore * Mechabeak Robeast * Scalestrike * Demoncrab Robeast * Deathhornet * Dinoslasher * Kingfish Robeast * Direspider Robeast * Mantaraybeast * Hypnokiller Robeast * Hornback * Roachman Robeast * Reptoking * Yellow Belly * Death Mantis * Sacbeast * Clawbull * Sinsect * Evil Eagle * Apex Death * Megapiranhabot * Bronze Puma * Drule Voltron 2 (aka Lo-Tron) Planet Drule Robeasts (Wave 2) In Voltron Force, a new series of Robeasts are produced by infusing Apex predators from various planets with Haggarium. The resulting creatures are biomechanical beasts with the Haggarium enabling them to normally weaken Voltron with special abilities augmenting their natural talents. * Kala Spider Robeast * Kala Spider-Lion Robeast * Blur Robeast * Predator Robeast * Sonic Robeast * Spider Lotor Robeast * Castle Doom Robeast Drule Robeasts The Drule Robeasts that battle the Explorer and the Voltron Vehicle Force are uniformly technology based and mostly piloted by Drule soldiers. * Crush Crab * Titanic Tick * Dragonoid Robeast * Crush Crab Neo * Antropoda Robeast * Cannon Mantis * Electrobeast * Mutant Sphere Robeast * Spy Crawler * Dread Sinistar * Necro-Thresher Robeast * Cyberbug Robeast * Planet Smasher * Hades Orb Robeast * Nightshade Berzerker * Heavy Blazersect Robeast * Barracudax * Arachno-Binder Beast * Dynamobot * Rocket Sniper Robeast * Wolf-Beetle Robeast * Steel Spacebug Battler * Cyclops Revolution Robeast * Death Digger * Dagger Toad Robeast * Twin Equinox Dragon * Robo-Golem Robeast * Black Poison Duskbeast * King Hydraxis * Razorface * Death-Knight Crusader * Beachhead Robeast * Demon Bluegore * Cyberai Robeast * Repto-Boxer * Invincibeast * Doom Gladiator Robeast * Astroblaster * Bladebug Robeast * Planet Compactor * Sentrius * Blackstar Unicorn Robeast * Krushborg Robeast * Monster Vultura * Astronomax * Drule Defender Prime * Drule Defender Sigma * Drule Defender Gamma * Target Master Robeast * Terrormax Elite-Beast Gold * Terrormax Elite-Beast Silver * Terrormax Elite-Beast Bronze Voltron: Legendary Defender Robeasts In Voltron: Legendary Defender, the Robeasts were simply called beasts by Zarkon and the Galra. However, the term "Robeast" is later coined by Hunk in season two of the show. In addition of three Robeasts that were mechanized robots infused and given life by the quintessence of a being's soul implanted into the beast by Haggar's dark magic, there's also a Robeast created by Branko. Excluding Branko's Robeast, only three Robeasts have been seen so far in Legendary Defender. *Haggar's Robeasts: **'Myzax ' **'Drazil' **'Prorok' *Branko's Robeast: **'Olkarion Tree Beast' Gallery GoLion/Defender of the Universe Robeasts= NippleCannon.jpg|The Battle Batbeast was the first opponent of Voltron. Nipplecannotz2.jpg|The Cyclops was the second enemy of Voltron Vlcsnap-2009-09-26-21h35m32s54.png|Lo-tron also known as Doom-tron Screen-robeast 74 glow.png KarpRobeast.jpg|The personal Robeast of Karp Screen-ep73 robeast.png|The first robeast fought by Vehicle Voltron Mastadon.jpg|Trunktank, whom Zarkon called his favourite robeast. |-|Voltron Force Robeasts= "Coming soon" |-|Legendary Defender Beasts= 81. First Robeast after its transformation.png Lizard Robeast (Ep. 8).jpg S2E03.214. Here comes Robeast Prorok.png S5E03.204. Treezilla from left side.png S5E05.293. Let's light this candle.png|Detail of a 'coffin'. Reference * Robeast names taken from the ''Voltron: From Days of Long Ago: A Thirtieth Anniversary Celebration ''book. * Category:Planet Doom